narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naibu Sanguis
Naibu Sanguis (Sanguis Naibu) is a Jōnin-ranked Shinobi of Hoshigakure and a former bodyguard to the Hoshikage. He is famous throughout the Land of Bears as the Blood Promise for his mastery in his Clan's Kekkei Genkai. He is the unofficial mentor of Shiki Kanō, taking the youngster with him pn dangerous missions. He acts as an antagonist for Part I, and a supporting character in part II. Appearance Naibu, although only in his late twenties, has been noted to appear older; with Gray once commenting that he hasn't aged well. He has sharp facial features, rarely smiles and has a pointed chin with a piercing green gaze. His features are rather sharp and angular, giving him a rather hard and heavy expression. His clothing consists of a loose fitting black kimono instead of the usual Shinobi attire, the garb fitting him rather tightly, while exposing the abs of his chest. Threaded through a sheath at his waist lies his trusty katana, which he uses almost predominately in battle. His hair is neck-length and red in color, bearing a close similarity with that of Gray Kazuki. Around his neck he wears a beaded green necklace and wears his forehead protector wrapped tightly around the sheath of his sword. Personality Naibu has a rather quiet personality, rarely speaking unless spoken to and even then he only speaks a few words. He finds quietness a more appealing trait and prefers others to be quiet in his presence; something his fellow Shinobi of Hoshigakure found odd and somewhat unsettling. His quietness, though, allows him to fade into the background where he can effectively analyze his opponents mannerisms and interactions; being fit to determine their abilities and such from that alone. He explains this through the feel and body language exhibited by an individual. In the case of Kenji Nagakura, Naibu was successfully fit to determine that he was both a user of Fire Release and a Jinchūriki based on the feel of his Chakra and the his determined nature. Aside from this, Naibu is also easily bored and rarely keeps interest in one particular event for long. He reasons that he is akin to the wind, and changes directions just as many times as it does. This normally leads to him walking away from battle situations and arguments long before either are finished; calling actions born in anger as pointless and useless. However, he has shown a level of interest in the Tailed-Beasts, suggesting some kind of future plan involving them. Background Coming soon. Synopsis Part I Part II Equipment Katana: Naibu carries a sword wherever he goes, shown from how he actually ties his forehead protector to the scabbard instead of to his person. The blade appears like an average katana, with black and gold hilt wrapping with a plain, circular guard to protect his hand. The scabbard is colored plain black, with a piece of black strong securing it to his belt. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Naibu's skill in the use and application of his Clan's Kekkei Genkai has been honed to a master level, with many within the Sanguis Clan commenting that he is by far the most masterful of his generation. Even without the special blood pills of his Clan, Naibu possesses exceptional skills in blood control and manipulation; using the basic level of manipulation to make him immune to nearly all forms of poison, and also the enjoyment of accelerated healing. When fully utilized, Naibu's self-healing is comparable to that of a Jinchūriki. When he does consume a pill, his skill in completely annihilating a foe from a distance with minimal movement is highlighted, as even someone as skilled as Shin Takahiro wanted to avoid challenging him alone. Kenjutsu Naibu's skill in wielding his katana in battle is such that he can easily combat both Gray Kazuki and Shin Takahiro at once; an impressive feat, considering the latter's skill in Kenjutsu and the focus they maintain in this field when training. Preferring an artistic, pin-point form, Naibu is easily fit to incapacitate his foes using precision cuts to areas like tendons and muscles to rob foes of their movement before finishing them with his blood manipulation. Naibu's Kenjutsu is considered legendary throughout the Land of Bears and is feared worldwide as a skilled and dangerous practitioner of sword skills. Water Release Having the skill to use relatively high water-release techniques without a large body of water being nearby, it is clear that Naibu's skill is very high. He can easily form solid shapes from water, use it to attack his fies via tentacles and spheres; and only requires a single hand to use particularly powerful water-release techniques. Behind the Scenes The name Naibu Sanguis is a combination of Japanese and Latin. In Japanese, Naibu can be translated as inner, while Sanguis in Latin is blood. Coming together as Inner Blood, the name itself is an allude to his Clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Chi Sōsa. Category:Garet Strife Category:Kekkei Genkai